


It's super effective!

by 4thesakeofcriticism



Category: Homestuck, Pokemon
Genre: M/M, Pokestuck cronkri, bc im nerd trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/pseuds/4thesakeofcriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon Trainer Cronus Ampora tries to convince Pokemon Trainer Kankri of something.<br/>It's super effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's super effective!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that I'm taking requests on my tumblr, 4thesakeofwriting!

“Kankri, wait up!”

Ugh, not _this_ again. Seriously, can’t this guy get a clue?

“Not now, Cronus. I do not wish to battle.”

“Me neither, chief.” he finally caught up with you, grinning. You glare at him and his well-dressed ego. Guy probably shops regularly at Lumiose, on that fancy shop that won’t even let you in. Ugh.

“Then, pray tell, what can I help you with?” you tried to sound as uninterested as you can

You don’t mean to be rude to him, far from it. But Cronus Ampora has been a pain on your side for weeks now, constantly challenging you to battles since you got to Santalune. He keeps losing too, and you honestly don’t know why; everyone in Kalos knows your only battle pokemon is a Fennekin, and everyone in Kalos knows the Ampora family specialises in water pokemons. You know for a fact Cronus has a Lapras in his team, you’ve seen them swimming together, and he has his Vaporeon hanging out in his shoulder as you speak. And yet, he only uses a freaking Oddish against you. You’re not even sure how he got that Oddish. It’s incredibly frustrating, it almost feels like he’s losing on purpose.

“I was wondering...” _Vwas. Vwondering_. Even his accent annoys you at this point. “You’re heading out to Lumiose next, right?”

“I am. Why?”

“Well, I know this nice coffee place you might like. I thought that maybe we could go there together, since I’m heading there too.”

“Cronus, I-”

“As a date.” he blushed. He honest-to-Arceus blushed.

“... Oh.”

“You don’t have to say yes! I just thought it’d be cool, you know? Because... I like you. And. Uh. Yeah.”

“Cronus, I really don’t think I have the mo-” oh. _Oh. That’s_ why  the sneaky bastard has been losing to you so much. He probably saw you spending the night at the Pokemon center instead of the hotel because you were broke after spending loads in supplies. He knew Lumiose is romantic, he knew you’re going there, he knew it was an expensive city, and he knew, from your talks, that you hate people paying stuff for you. So he found a way to give you the money for it without you noticing. Smartass.

“Please dont be mad.”your epiphany apparently was noticed. He seems so apprehensive, biting his lower lip in worry. Even his Vaporeon’s fins seem dropped.

It’s kind of adorable, really.

“Cronus.”

“Please, chief, I swear-!”

“ _If_ “ you interrupted, hands in Mozilla’s pokeball. “If you can win a battle against me, I’ll go on a date with you.”

He seems surprised, but smiles, face as red as yours. However, he pulls a pokeball as well. “Hope you’re ready to lose then, chief.”  he says, letting Neptune out.

“Look who’s talking.” you smile as well, your girl stretching herself on the floor, ready to battle.

 

Cronnus wiped the floor with your face using only his teeny tiny Horsea. You held hands all the way to Lumiose.

 

 


End file.
